The field of the invention is push-back storage systems.
Push-back cart storage systems typically use rolling carts for carrying pallets or other cargo, on slightly inclined rails. By providing several carts on a set of rails, useable space between aisles in e.g., a warehouse, is increased as multiple pallets can be stored and retrieved from a single aisle. Consequently, aisle space necessary in conventional storage racks for forklift access may be used for additional storage racks, providing more efficient use of space.
Although various push-back cart storage systems have been used in the past, there is a need for an improved system which may be readily fabricated from standard structural members, is convenient and effective in use, and which provides for increased storage efficiency.